Harry Potter Hell Hound
by Necros.Chris
Summary: Summary on profile, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Spells/ritual incantations**

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 1

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most prestigious magic schools in the world, the brainchild of four of the most powerful and knowledgeable of wizards and witches in history, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Over the centuries the magic from the residents had seeped into the very bricks and mortar that was used to build it, so much magic that the castle had become somewhat sentient, Hogwarts had seen many things throughout the years, Armies of good, evil and neutral but misunderstood, the warning that came from the sorting hat this year was from Hogwarts and much of the material that appears in the Room of Requirement is chosen by the castle as well, Hogwarts had known what was happening earlier that year and had influenced the Room of Requirement to help the students fight.

It was early morning a few days after the fight at the Department of Mysteries and everyone was sleeping soundly, well almost everyone. Harry Potter, 15 was currently immersed in a nightmare, and to tell the truth, Hogwarts was starting to get worried, it knew the boy would be important in the future battle, it had known ever since Harry had first set foot on the grounds, it knew about the prophecy and the monster known as Voldemort, the monster that had corrupted Salazar Slytherin's views to the point of justifying senseless bloodshed, it had seen such beings before, people who cause pain because they enjoy causing pain and justifying it by twisting the words of well known historical figures. It also knew that the current Headmaster's plan wouldn't work, and so it started to work on a new setup for the Room of Requirement and planted the idea of using the room in Harry's head, normally this wouldn't work but due to the damage that year had done to the boy's mental barriers not to mention the nightmare it was able to do so.

--

"Sirius," Harry gasped as he woke up, still shaking from the nightmare he had just had. True, Harry was no stranger to nightmares, having lived for 10 years in a small, dark cupboard Harry was intimately familiar with nightmares, but back then it had been flashes of green light and pain, even the nightmares after the graveyard last year didn't have quite the emotional attachment that these ones had, watching a loved one die over and over again while you were being held back and forced to do nothing but watch can have quite the detrimental effect on a person's emotional state.

'_Damn it, bloody nightmares, I wonder how long the DOM is going to haunt me. (sigh)'_ He put his face in his hands_ ' Damn it Sirius why couldn't you have taken that fight seriously, it was Bellatrix Lestrange for fuck's sake, Riddle's right hand woman, the woman who tortured Neville's parents to insanity, the most feared of Riddle's Death Eaters, and you play around with her. And now that I finally know why Riddle has it in for me you wind up dead, I'm not stupid enough to place all of the responsibility on my own shoulders, I did enough of that with Cedric and the Graveyard, though some of it definitely goes there, there's Riddle and Lestrange of coarse, then there's Snape, I mean come on we were in the air for hours how could the Order not have gotten there before us unless he took his own sweet time about it, then there's Dumbledore for not allowing Sirius to get out of the house once in a while, I mean Sirius was one of the best aurors in the ministry before that Halloween, surely he knew how to disguise himself (sigh). I need to train to be able to take on Riddle, Dumbledore won't train me, he made that point quite clear "I wanted to preserve your childhood" my arse, surely Mrs Figg told him what was happening, he had to know that my childhood died when he left me on the Dursleys' footstep, whatever the old coot is up to he won't train me, I can't tell Ron, get him angry and he blabs, and Hermione has far too much faith in rules and authority, and practically everyone else I know is in Dumbledore's pocket, looks like I'm gonna have to do this myself but how.'_ Harry lay back down and pondered _'There's always the Room of Requirement, but this time I'll have to make sure that I won't be interrupted, I'll leave a note for Ron saying that I've gone for a walk to clear my head and I'll see what the ROR has to offer.'_

His mind made up Harry wrote the note and put it on Ron's cupboard then changed into a shirt and jeans ('_Dudley's cast offs ugh, I'm gonna have to do something about getting some muggle clothes in the coming hols'_), headed through the empty common room and out the portrait hole. On the way to the ROR Harry thought about what to ask for, _'I need to be able to get lots of power and knowledge quickly, Riddle has 50 years of experience on me, not to mention I need some physical training, I was completely exhausted by the time we got to the death chamber, but I don't have the time I leave in 3 weeks, … hmmm well there are spells and potions to change your appearance, but the spells are advanced transfiguration and any potion with permanent effects is incredibly complex, I doubt I'd be able to do either in the allotted time not to mention such methods can be countered by anyone who knows how. Wait what about rituals, while most of them are considered dark because of the sacrifice required there might be a few that could help that wouldn't be too bad and the only way to counter a ritual is by the appropriate counter ritual which can't be done in the middle of a fight, I guess I just got to hope that the ROR has the appropriate material.'_ Just as Harry finishes this thought he arrives at the seventh floor corridor across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. _'Lets see I need a ritual room … I need a ritual room … I need a ritual room.'_ He thought as he passed the section of wall 3 times and the door appeared.

"Whoa," Harry said as he got in to the room, the room was about the same size as the DA room only without the dark detectors and different books, there was also a pedestal with a book already open on it before a circle of chalk on the floor with a pentagram in the middle with a candle at each point, there was an open cabinet with daggers and chalices of different materials and a bunch of different gemstones, there was also a cage full of rats in a corner meant for sacrifices (_'appropriate'_). Harry walked up to the open book and had a look, _'Blank Slate Ritual, removes any and all active non-ritual spells or potion effects, advised prior to other rituals, if there are any active spells or potions on the subject's body before a different ritual is performed the results may be vastly different from the description, eg. A perfect eyesight ritual may completely and irreparably fry the subject's optic nerves if so much as a cheering charm is active on the subject. I'd better do this one first, no doubt the old coot has a few tracking charms on me at least.'_ That decision made Harry set up a parchment and a quill charmed to record all of the spells that come off of him (_'lets see what the old coot put on me'_) then set up the ritual by drawing the required runes and put a diamond at each corner of the pentagon in the pentagram (to move the spells to), after that he stripped down and got in the centre. "(AN; I'm not gonna bother with Latin translations so I'm going to put ritual incantations in English and most magic is going to be either the confirmed spells or nonverbal and I'll describe the effect) **Remove all spells, Remove all potions, Remove all foreign magics from my form.**"X3 After he finished the incantation the last time he doubled over from an immense pain in his chest, brain and scar as balls of light of various colours detached from his body and were absorbed by the diamonds, finally a large red ball came from his scar(the horcrux), a white fog(obliviate), 4 gold balls(loyalty enforcer), a blue ball(intelligence suppressor), and a green ball(personality suppressor, cunning) from his brain, a large silver ball(power suppressor), and a rainbow ball(metamorph suppressor) from his chest, once the rainbow ball was removed Harry fainted.

--

Memories "How long do we have to pretend to be that idiot's friend Hermione." _'Ron'_ "Once he gets himself killed we'll have access to the Potter fortune, just be careful Ron you nearly screwed it up in 4th year" _'Hermione'_ "I'm going to enjoy playing with him when I master the **love slave** spell, it shouldn't take too much longer" _Ginny' _"Now remember you three, Potter must be kept busy, if he takes time to think about what's been happening over the years he may find out about the fact that I'm leading him into an early grave, Severus's sessions with the brat to open up his mind will allow for a blending of their souls, at that point I will use the explosive part of that suppression spell I put on him as a child to vaporise him and his soul as well, when that happens Voldemort will die, it is for the greater good after all" _'Dumbledore' _"How dare you change your appearance in my house you freak!!" _'I'm a metamorphmagus?' _"Thanks to a combination of the eternal youth ritual and my horcruxes I am truly invincible HAHAHAHAHA" _'so that's how he survived that Halloween, I've got you now Tom'_ "**Obliviate**"

When Harry woke up he remembered everything, his so-called friends' betrayal, Dumbledore's plan, the fact that he was a metamorphmagus (_'so that's why I've never needed a haircut, must have been the only thing that got through the suppression spell'_), and about all of the horcruxes except for the last including where they had been stashed and what would destroy them, which he must have gotten from Voldemort just before the link was severed (_'Riddle's Diary is already destroyed, Ravenclaw's Diadem is in the storage version of the ROR with no safeguards so that'll be easy enough, Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange Gringott's Vault damn, Marvolo's ring is in the old Gaunt house that'll be easy enough as I know how to counter the protections, Slytherin's Locket is in the … wait I've seen that locket before, it was in the Black House, I hope Kreacher was able to save it, I know the defences on the locket itself and I no longer have to worry about the inferi in the cave which can only be a good thing, and Riddle was planning to use my death that Halloween to make another, he has no doubt made a different one but I don't know what, wait what about that snake Nagini, it would make sense as that would explain how I saw Nagini attack Mr Weasley, huh that's weird I can think much more clearly now, must have been an intelligence suppressing spell in there as well. Well let's take a look at what spells were on me.'_) With that thought Harry put his clothes back on and walked over to the piece of parchment and looked at the list _'at least a dozen obliviates from those times I found out and blabbed to someone, four loyalty spells to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore, a dozen different trackers, metamorph, intelligence, personality and power suppressors … and a horcrux? Must've been unintentional, as well as a potion to make my mind easier to invade, attraction potions, probably Ginny as I have been following her with my eyes lately, growth suppression potions, no wonder I shoot up during the holidays and remain stunted at school, I'm going to have to find a ritual to fix that, an obedience potion from Dumbledore, no wonder I could never say no to the old coot and supporter potions for those suppressors, must want to make sure that I stay under his thumb. All in all after what I just remembered the only thing that was surprising was that horcrux, speaking of which.'_ Harry summoned the diamonds that contained the spells and noticed one had a pulsating glow, almost like a heartbeat (_'must be the horcrux'_). He shifted the other spells from the horcrux to the plain diamonds then destroyed the horcrux with **fiendfyre **while having it hover in midair, cancelling the **fiendfyre** when the horcrux was destroyed, he then asked for a door to the ROR storage room, got the diadem and gave it the same treatment (_'3 pieces down 5 to go'_). When that was taken care of he took the diamonds with the spells in the storage room then transferred the spells to various items in there, dismissed the diamonds, then he went back to the ritual room and closed the door (_'there that way he won't know how I removed the spells when he does find out as that storage room has apparently been very popular over the centuries and he'll think that I just stashed them there'_).

"There, now I have about 3 hours left until everyone wakes up and about 2 hours on top of that before anyone stars looking for me, so lets see if I can do anything about fixing all the damage that has been done to my body over the years, as soon as he said that he noticed that a different book was on the stand open at a specific page. _'Hmmm let's see here Body Reconstruction Ritual, used for victims of lost limbs, long term malnutrition, and heavy scarring, apparently it takes my mind, soul, and magical core out of my body, destroys that body and builds me a new one which is in the best condition that I can get with my DNA, that takes care of my physical condition problems nicely, says here the ritual activation takes about 5 mins, the process takes about 25 mins and it takes about an hour to an hour and a half for the magic mind and soul to acclimatise to the new body switching on the senses one at a time which has the lovely side-effect of making them sharper then they would normally be, hope this takes care of my eyesight problems.'_ Harry then set out to do the ritual which took about 30 mins to set up as it was far more complex then the last one as it required 2 overlapping pentagrams with a rat for sacrifice, candle and a rune representing each element (fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, wood, steel, light and darkness) at each point, plus runes cut into his skin on his chest, feet, hands and forehead with the silver ritual dagger plus a gold chalice full of his blood on top of his chest as he lay down in the centre, again naked. _'Hope this works or I'm screwed,'_ Harry thought as he started to chant, not missing a syllable which was impressive as it was 5 min long. As Harry finished the last line he felt a tugging sensation, having expected it he went along then watched from above as for the next 25 mins his body was incinerated then slowly reconstructed, first the bones, then the muscular system, then the organs, then the skin, at which point the body started breathing as Harry was slowly absorbed into it, over the next hour and a half Harry was in excruciating pain as his mind, soul and magic fused with his body and his senses came back one at a time, the last of which was taste. As Harry slowly pushed himself up on his elbows he took a look around and realised he had perfect vision (_'Alright'_), as he slowly explored his new body the first thing he realised was that he was hairless, he quickly used his metamorph abilities to change that (_'ok eyelashes, done, eyebrows, done, head hair, done, pubic hair, done, arm and leg hair, done'_), when that was done he got back to exploring, he had an athlete's build, designed more for speed, flexibility and reflexes then brute strength he was about 5'10" not quite as tall as Ron who was 6' at the moment but better then the 5'6" he used to be, his bones were seemingly far harder then they used to be and his muscles felt like liquid steel, he was also far, ahem, larger then he used to be. He quickly used his metamorph abilities to take on his old appearance reasoning that he had to stay this way until busted out of Privet Dr and might as well get in some practice as he hadn't done any metamorphing since he was eight when it was suppressed. He put his clothes back on and wondered what else he should go for, _'if I remember right for things like a magical core expansion you would have to sacrifice something far large then a rat, probably something from your own body, hmmm I wonder if there is an animagus ritual'_ just as he thought that a new book appeared on the pedestal, this one was far thinner then the others and seemed to focus on solely animagi, apparently natural animagi used to use this set of three rituals which took approx 10 days between second and third and those that weren't natural animagi had to force it through potions and practice which could take years which was the common method used today, if you were a natural the first ritual would show you your form which if it works you could then use the second ritual to start the fusion process allowing all instincts and any powers, if magical, to be available to both forms, though they wouldn't be available until after the fusion process had completed and the finalisation ritual had been done approx 10 days later (_' that'll give me plenty of time to practice any powers'_), his decision made he did the first ritual which revealed his form to be a Hellhound a gigantic black dog with green slit eyes and flames , in this case dark emerald green, coming from its spine and paws, its abilities are being able to take in incorporeal form made of black smoke and can fly in that form(think the death eaters ability in the DOM in the OOTP movie) , able to summon and control its flames to the point of making shields and weapons of solid flame, and able to teleport to any place in line of sight or that he could visualise (looks and sounds like Nightcrawler's Bamfing), needless to say he was downright giddy at having such a form as anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards weren't able to stop him so that was a definite bonus, he did the second ritual quickly and realised that he would have to make an appearance soon or risk people coming to look for him, he checked his appearance and determined he looked same as he used to, but made sure that his eyes were dull and he looked like he was downright depressed, it would be better if they didn't see the determination in his eyes lest Dumbledore finds out just how much of his plan had failed, he decided to eat in the kitchens from now on as he knew Dobby would warn him if it were the house elves drugging his food.

--

Harry left the ROR and headed to the kitchens to grab some breakfast, having a chat with the overly excitable house-elf then went out to the lake to skip some stones, as he did so he thought about Sirius and wondered if the Marauder would be proud of what he was doing or worried, he had no doubts that Sirius would have been on his side, he had lost count of the number of times that the mutt had told him how annoyed he was with Dumbledore, pity he couldn't trust Remus though, but he was too far into Dumbledore's dept, even if he didn't always agree with him Remus would've had to go along because of his dept, same with Hagrid. Speak of the devil.

"Hello 'Arry, how yeh holdin up?" Hagrid asked as he walked up to him then sat down on the pebbly beach next to him.

(Sigh) "I'm better then I was Hagrid, but I'm nowhere near fully healed yet, it's probably going to take a while before the nightmares settle down, I'm not taking the whole blame this time like I did with Cedric last year, but I certainly carry a good portion of it and its going to take a while before I can let that go. We got to know each other pretty well during the Christmas break, I told him things that I never told Ron and Hermione and he told me stories of the Marauder days and of my parents when they got married things like that, he heh he even told the story of how my parents got together in the first place. You remember how until then even though Dad loved Mom they were always at each others throats and it took them duelling in the corridor and putting both of them hospital wing to force them to talk civilly towards the other and once they did that they found they had a lot in common, and they were found snogging in a broom closet the next day."

"Hah, aye I remember tha alrigh, especially since it was me who found em in the firs place." They both had a good chuckle at that. "Yeh'll be alrigh Arry, it'll take a while, no doubt's there, bu yeh'll be alrigh. Sirius was a good bloke, we're all gonna miss im, bu wha yeh gotta remember is tha he wouldn wan us mopin about im not bein around no more, e'd wan yeh to remember the good times. Oh by the way I got somethin for yeh, Sirius would've wanted yeh to have it, com on." Hagrid got up and walked over to his hut with Harry following and went around the back of his hut to find a large object covered by a tarp, by its rough shape Harry had a good idea as to what it was, and sure enough.

"Sirius' motorbike," Harry said with awe as it was uncovered, it was a beautiful black Harley Davidson, it was in perfect condition considering it hadn't been used in a while.

"Yep, he even got Arthur to add a few features, ere ave a look for yerself." Turns out that Mr Weasley had got the bike running on a magically charged quartz crystal (_'won't ever have to buy fuel then'_), a silencer and an invisibility booster ("Noone'll kno tha yer there unless yeh run into em"), a colour changing spell (_'cool so I can change the paint job to make it look how I want it to look like, I'll do that later'_), a wand tap activated shrinking spell (_'Always useful'_), and a permanent unbreakable charm on it ("yeh can't even scratch it, I doubt Grawp would be able to do any damage").

"Thanks for this Hagrid, you don't know how much it means to me." Harry said as he shrunk the bike and put it in his pocket.

"Its alrigh Arry, I remember how much of a wreck I was when my dad died, it's the leas I coulda done. Oh by the way yer friends were out here earlier lookin for yeh, said they'd most likely be in the common room, the great hall or the library if yeh wanted to meet up with em, Ron was complainin about not being able to find you on some sorta map, yeh wouldn't know what e was talking bout would yeh?" Hagrid asked

'_They obviously have no problems with going through my belongings'_ "The Marauders made a map of Hogwarts in their time here only to have it confiscated by Filch in their 7th year, he was never able to find out how to turn it on so he didn't know what he had, Fred and George nicked it in their 2nd year, figured out how to work it and gave it to me in my 3rd year. Basically it's a map of Hogwarts detailing everyone in it exactly where they are, it also is able to access the password to the password activated areas, the only places I know of that aren't on the map are the chamber of secrets and the room of requirement, I was in the ROR so that's why I wasn't on the map. (sigh) I'd better get going before they send out some search parties then, I swear that lot are getting more paranoid then Moody, though considering the fiasco at the DOM a few days ago I can understand it somewhat, damn annoying though. See ya Hagrid."

"See yeh Arry"

--

Not much else happened over the next 3 weeks other then the Finalisation ritual and practicing to control his animagus abilities, and when he got his abilities down he got a book on ocllumency from the ROR and got to studying on it, he actually got quite proficient at it using a shield of green flames as an outer defence with unimportant memories outside it and important memories inside it and attaching shadows to all of his important memories so that when someone tried to clear the shadow they move the important memories aside too, a positive side effect of that was no more nightmares, he also did a little research into magical theory, he had a theory of his own after reviewing the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore and wanted to confirm it, which he did (_'apparently magic is all about intent, the wand movements and words are all to force magic to work in the way the caster wants it to, it is far more natural and in some cases more powerful to merely visualise the effects you want and intend for them to happen'_). Harry pretended that he was depressed and as such avoided his "friends" as much as possible, though when they were forced together he never showed any aggression and acted like they weren't using him, which was incredibly hard as after the finalisation ritual Harry was able to tell when people were lying to him by listening to their heartbeat, which thanks to increased senses he was able to do with anyone in an 8m radius, he also noticed that Dumbledore still wouldn't look him directly in the eyes though this time he knew why (_'must think I'm becoming part Voldemort and doesn't want to risk the chance of a legilimency attack from Tom, well all the better as my shields are still new and I wouldn't want to test them against Dumbledore just yet'_).

As Harry sat in the compartment on the train on the way back to London he thought over what had happened in the past three weeks he realised he had never felt freedom like this before, not even on his broom or more recently his bike (_'I really like the green flame patterns I used along the sides, especially since everything else is black making it look like a metal version of my Hellhound form'_), even though he had never felt more alone, _'everyone that I once trusted can no longer be trusted and I don't want to risk being betrayed by anyone else, all my family is dead and gone, (sigh) I don't exactly have a lot to live for here in Britain, but then that was Dumbledore's plan wasn't it, to wear down my will to live to the point where I'll gladly be his little Martyr, hate to say it but I'm starting to think that it wouldn't be such a bad thing, if the looks Tonks was sending Remus' way were any indication he'll be well taken care of, the Weasleys -Ron and Ginny might be sad for a while but they'll get over it, Hagrid will take it hard no doubt be he's a survivor, I'm not really close to anyone else, and I don't intend to be until Voldemort's dead, anyone I get close to will become targets for Dumbledore and Voldemort, and Dumbledore won't stop interfering in my life until I'm of no more use to him. I won't let Dumbledore take advantage of such an eventuality, but I really don't care whether or not I live past the final battle, and even if I do live I'm not staying here in Britain, I'll head to America or Australia or maybe one of those little island communities, somewhere where people don't know about Harry Bloody Potter, maybe then I can start over, no Voldemort no Dumbledore no manipulations no war. Pfft yeah right I'm Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, lucky in a fight but unlucky in life, most likely the only peace I'll ever find is that is that of the grave, it _is_ a nice dream though.'_ Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione saying that they had arrived at the platform, after getting his belongings and sending Hedwig to fly to Privet Dr Harry went through the barrier only to see a sight that three weeks ago he would not have expected, he knew better now though (_either they're here as guards to Privet, unlikely but possible, or Dumbledore put it in their heads to threaten the Dursleys which if I know Vernon will only make them treat me worse, probably, damn'_).

(AN; the material outside of brackets is form pages 764-766 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix which I do not own) There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a T-shirt bearing the legend _The Weird Sisters. _Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr and Mrs Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. (_'See Ron, you wave what I will never have again, a mother's love'_) "Oh and Harry dear - how are you?"

"Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are _they_ supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets. (_'Jealous prat'_)

"Finest Dragonskin, little bro," said Fred, giving the zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves." (_'good to hear they're doing so well'_)

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home." (_'he doesn't blame me, thank god'_)

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once. (_'yeah I don't think it's a good idea, do you have any idea how hard you're about to make my life, or at least you would be if I weren't a natural animagus'_)

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them will it Potter?" (_'of coarse no one listens to the kid'_)

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned over an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee. (_'bloody hell these a good people, most of them anyway, and you lot are treating them like lepers'_)

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well - shall we do this then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody

He and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the place where the Dursleys stood, apparently rooted to the spot. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

As Mr. Weasley had single handedly demolished most of the Dursleys' living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed. She kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treaded when he's at your place." (_'really bad choice of words'_)

Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house – "

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry – " (_'Geez Tonks couldn't you have picked a different hair colour are you trying to get me killed'_)

"-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone – "

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well…" (_'here it _comes') said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backward in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…."

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

"'Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand. (_'Bastard, you won't give me a second thought'_)

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise." (_'Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping'_)

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake. (_'even though they just threw me to the wolves it is nice to see how many people actually appreciate me, were it not for Dumbledore and his meddling the twins, Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Moody would surely fight on my side. But, as it is, this is the end of the boy-who-lived and the beginning of a new hero, a lone wolf, powers born of darkness and yet a guardian against evil, betrayed by those he had considered friends, and too much of a target to make new ones, I will need allies but that can wait I have supplies to gather, training to do, and a reputation to build, beware Tom Marvolo Riddle, for next time we meet I will meet you as an equal, I am destined to be either your victim or your executioner. Let the war between Lord Voldemort, last of the Slytherin Line and The Hell Hound, chosen of Prophecy begin.'_)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Spells/ritual incantations**

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 2

Its been a fortnight since Harry got back to Privet Dr, and aside from reviewing his textbooks and the various defence books he's gotten over the years, and going for runs around the neighbourhood, he hasn't been doing much, at least that's what the guards thought, in reality he's been finding out the schedule to the guard roster as well, apparently it was in 2 8 hour shifts and 1 12 hour shift with 2 people guarding the house at any one time, and from that information Harry figured that the best time to disappear would be 6am-6pm on Tuesday or 6pm-midnight on Thursday as they were the times when Fletcher and Diggle were on duty (_' what the hell was Dumbledore smoking?'_), with that information obtained on the first week and confirmed on the second Harry decided to do a shopping trip on Tuesday using his metamorph abilities to blend in, and to disappear completely on Thursday (_'frankly, after all they've put me through I couldn't really care less about them, gonna have to figure out where I'll go, I could just stay in the cauldron under a false appearance and name, nah, Remus will find me by scent easily, its hard hiding in plain sight when one of the people you're hiding from is a two-legged bloodhound (sigh), maybe I'll just rent a flat in muggle London and use my teleport ability to go between worlds to avoid leaving a scent trail, maybe, I'll figure it out after my shopping trip. Also gotta remember to leave a note for Remus and the others, I know they'll be worried anyway but it can't hurt to alleviate any worries they'll have that I was captured, maybe I'll make a public note and enchant the real message to be hidden under a password like the map, I'll have to do that after I get a new wand though'_). Harry has been getting good at simple wandless magic lately without that power suppressor to worry about, but its still only simple magic like **Alohomora** and **Accio** nothing complex like enchantments, the most powerful thing he could pull off was **Confundo **which was going to be very useful for getting out of Privet Dr as he was going to use it on his bedroom door before he left so that whenever anyone comes near his door they'll forget what they're after and go do something else, that way the Dursleys wont raise the alarm.

Tuesday came around and after Harry set up the confundus charm and changed to his real appearance, hid his scar, lengthened his hair to his shoulders and put it in a tail, and changed his hair and eye colour to brown, he also gave himself a bit of a tan, he turned to Hedwig, "So Hedwig, do you want to come with me?" he asked holding out his arm for her, Hedwig hooted and hopped on, "Now remember girl, you can keep an eye on me, but you must not be seen. If Dumbledore's people see you following me they're gonna be suspicious ok?" "Hoot." "Ok, now this is gonna feel, a little strange," with that Harry held her close and teleported to an alley near his old school which he used to use to hide from Dudley's gang, he then went to the end of the alley and signalled for the knight bus.

"Hello there, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today," said Stan in a bored voice, "Where you headed to?"

"Leaky Cauldron, Thanks"

"That'll be 10 sickles, 12 if you're planning on bringing that owl along."

"12 then"

After about a dozen stops for other people they stopped at the leaky cauldron and Harry got off he turned to Hedwig who was currently looking at him with an expression that she usually reserved for Pig. "Now don't look at me like that, you knew full well we were taking that bus and you came anyway," she turned her tail at him which prompted an eye-roll and a sigh, "I'll get you some owl treats, now, if you don't mind, I have shopping to do," she looked back at him, slightly mollified, then took off, (sigh) "Women."

With that out of the way Harry headed through the pub and towards Gringotts, on the way he noted some differences, the alley was far more subdued then usual and the wanted posters on nearly every wall certainly weren't helping with the atmosphere, he saw the twins' shop which was, quite frankly, impossible to miss with the colours they used (_'well they always did make an unforgettable first impression'_), he decided to have a look later if he had the time, he also saw a few aurors here and there as well as some of Dumbledore's people (_'makes sense, Diagon would be a prime target, though I think he'd wait for the crowds closer to the start of term for maximum casualties, thing is all of the aurors and Dumbledore's men stand out like a sore thumb if you know what to look for'_), Harry walked into Gringotts, nodding to the guards who looked shocked before nodding back, then walked up to an empty free counter.

"Good morning, I'd like to access my vault please."

The Goblin, Lognak by the name plate, was a little surprised by the polite tone this human was using but quickly recovered, "Do you have your key?"

Harry grabbed his key form his pocket, as well as a sealed letter that he had prepared earlier, "Here it is, also if you would pass this letter on to Director Ragnok, it would be greatly appreciated."

Again Lognak was surprised, not only by the request but also who it was coming from if the key was anything to go by, as Mr Potter obviously did not want to be found, he did not call attention to the request or who he was serving, he simply nodded and called a couple of the younger goblins, one to take the letter and the other to take Mr Potter down to his vault.

When Harry got to his vault he asked the younger Goblin, Longtooth, if there was any way to make large purchases without carrying around large amounts of money to which the goblin just pointed to a shelf on the wall, which has about a dozen different forms on it.

--

_Knock knock_ "Enter." commanded the gruff voice of an elderly goblin with many scars on him, those scars, along with the weapons that decorated the walls that were in immaculate condition, gave the impression of a retired soldier, and indeed that's exactly what Ragnok was, the final surviving member of one of the most honoured Goblin Brigades of the last goblin-human war. Back when he first joined that brigade he and the other members of that brigade were fresh out of the Goblin War Academy, greener then a grasshopper's ass, over the next 10 years that brigade proved itself amongst the greatest of warriors of goblin history, being the ones that turned the tide of many battles, they were only ever defeated in the final battle, the brigade devastated by the enemies newest weapon, the **Avada Kedavra** spell, Ragnok was the sole survivor.

"Director Ragnok Sir, I have a letter for you, it was given to Lognak at the front desk by a male human teenager, who requested that it was passed on to you." said the young Goblin, Griphook, as he passed the letter to Ragnok.

"Requested you say, most humans would demand such a thing, I wonder why he didn't merely use an owl, curious, what was your impression of this human, Griphook?" asked Ragnok as he checked the letter for spells.

"He was certainly a strange one sir, he nodded to the guards at the front door, was polite to Lognak, didn't give too much away, I think he may have had some kind of disguise sir, as Lognak didn't refer to him by name and didn't call attention to him in any way." Replied Griphook, a little baffled.

"Interesting, there doesn't seem to be any spells on the letter, so let's take a look shall we?"

_Director Ragnok_

_My name is Harry Potter, and as you may or may not know a significant player in the current wizard war, you may consider the war a human affair and hope to stay neutral throughout, but I assure you, should Voldemort win, he will no doubt declare carte blanche on all non-human races, I know of your reputation from the last goblin-wizard war and I consider you one of the most knowledgeable beings alive today when it comes to war, all I ask is that you help me prepare, I ask that you allow me to meet you sometime soon in order to discuss the terms._

_Please do not reply by owl as Albus Dumbledore is screening my mail and will stop any attempt to contact me in that fashion, a different method would be preferred. If you are wondering why he would do so, we can discuss that along with the terms._

_Thank You_

_Harry Potter_

After Ragnok read the letter he set it down while in serious thought _'direct and to the point, I like this kid already. Clever move stating my reputation and the subtle flattery is well done, negotiable terms, always a good sign, and apparently Dumbledore is screening his mail and stopping anything he doesn't like, he also got me interested in meeting with him in person even if I don't agree to help him. Well I'll admit he's right about Voldemort, he would declare carte blanche on the non-human races and I know that the battle in the DOM was in the hall of prophecy so I'm guessing the prophecy has something to do with Mr Potter and Voldemort … (sigh) great, just great, he's the only one that can stop Voldemort isn't he (groan) looks like I'll have to help him, I probably would have anyway, but the fate of the world is a very good incentive.'_

"Griphook, go back out to the entrance and wait with the guards until you see this young man, when you find him bring him to me."

"Yes Sir"

--

"Thanks for your help Longtooth; I trust you won't tell anyone that this vault has been accessed."

"None shall know sir, not even your account manager."

"Thank you." As Harry walked towards the exit with a full bag of galleons and a Gringotts bank card (works in both worlds) he saw a familiar young goblin chatting with the guards in gobbledegook, he appeared to be waiting for someone. And sure enough Harry was that person.

"You sir, come with me, you have a meeting scheduled in a few moments." (_'Looks like he's keeping up the act that I'm nothing worth mentioning, good thing too as that's Hestia Jones over there'_)

"Ah yes, thank you I completely forgot."

"This way."

Griphook led the way through a veritable labyrinth of passages that Harry was sure were designed that way to be confusing. Eventually they arrived at a door that was decorated by a goblin coat of arms, a pair of bronze crossed axes over a silver circular shield; there was also a legend in gobbledegook underneath it. Griphook went up and knocked on the door. "Enter."

Griphook and Harry went in and Harry admired the various weapons on the wall before paying attention to the heavily scarred goblin behind the desk.

"Director Ragnok, I thank you for agreeing to meet with me so soon," said Harry bowing to him, an action which got surprised expressions from both Goblins.

"You're welcome, if you don't mind Mr Potter, I don't like talking to people who are not in their true forms so if you please?" said Ragnok giving a nod.

"Very well," Harry changed back to his true appearance, "and call me Harry, and I must ask that everything I say from here on is confidential, so what do you want to talk about first?"

"You can me Ragnok then, and neither I nor Griphook will speak to anyone of these things, the reasons why Dumbledore is screening your mail should be a good place to start, I already have a fairly good idea as to why you're so important to Voldemort, and you are right in that should he win the goblin nation will suffer greatly."

"Alright then, well to put it simply Dumbledore was planning on using me as a sacrificial lamb of sorts, until a month ago I had a mental connection with Voldemort from the failed AK, it was Dumbledore's intention to open my mind until that connection became a bond, at which point Dumbledore would have finalised a spell, a power suppressor, that he had cast on me in infancy, such an action would have destroyed my soul and Voldemort's with it, however, even if such an action was still possible, it wouldn't have worked."

"Why not?" asked Ragnok, intrigued.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" answered Harry.

"Yes," Ragnok snarled, "foul things, I take it Voldemort created one."

"Not one, 7, though only 6 were intentional, the seventh was that connection, created unintentionally with the failed AK, it has been destroyed though, along with 2 others. 4 Remain, along with his body"

"No wonder he's so insane, no mind could be stable with only an eighth of their soul supporting it. Do you know where the others are, and what did you use to destroy the first 3, those things can repair themselves if the job isn't done properly."

"No need to worry about the first three, the connection was transferred to a diamond then that one and another were destroyed with fiendfyre, the last with basilisk venom. Voldemort keeps one with him, a giant snake named Nagini, hopefully there's one in Headquarters of Dumbledore's Order, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, I'll need a distraction to get that one, another should be in the old Gaunt house near Little Hangleton, A Ring once owned by Voldemort's maternal grandfather, I can get that one on my own no problems and the last inside one of his death eater's vaults, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, it should be the Lestrange Vault but it might have been moved, that is one of two reason's why I need your help, the other is helping to prepare for this war, there's no way I'd be a match for Voldemort at the moment, not to mention all the death eaters I'll have to go through to get to him."

"I think we can come up with a decent distraction especially if my hunch about what I've just been reading is correct, tell me Harry were you aware that you had access to your parents' personal vault?"

"I didn't even know they had one, I thought there were probably the Potter family vault and my trust fund but that's it"

(Sigh) "I was afraid of that, they did have a vault, and it looks like someone's been steadily emptying it for the past 5 years, all of the books and other non-monetary items were transferred to the family vault which was then sealed when your parents died but there have been at least one withdrawal every month of 19,999 galleons, as withdrawals of 20,000 or larger must be done in person, so far 1,199,940 galleons has been withdrawn which has been divided into 1 lot of 99,971 galleons which went to Albus Dumbledore, and 3 lots of 33,323 galleons which went to the private vaults of Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, those vaults have yet to be activated though and they are under the control of Albus Dumbledore."

"Incentive to keep up the act of being my friends, obviously."

"Quite, now though this looks bad, especially the fact that it looks like the Potter account Manager is on Dumbledore's Payroll, but calling attention to this and demanding reparations would make for a damn good distraction, there is also the matter of the will of one Sirius Orion Black, we can do your part of it now, if we do this right we can have him distracted for about an hour and a half before he realises that there's nothing he can do, during which you should be able to get that horcrux easily, especially since this type of will can be changed post-mortem."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Godfather sent in a talking portrait about 6 months ago"

"Oh, ok then, well let's handle my part of the will then we can see about making Dumbledore's life a living hell."

--

"Hey there pup, man you've grown, you're, what, 6' now? How long has it been since I've updated this thing anyway, you can't tell time too well in storage?"

"5'10" and It's been 6 months Sirius and boy do I have a story for you …"

"…And here we are, and by the way Sirius, you're an idiot!"

"If that's the way I went pup then I agree with you, I am an idiot. But this thing with Dumbledore, I knew he was mad but I didn't think it was this bad, then again if what you're saying is right I wouldn't be at all surprised if he deliberately left me in Azkaban to keep me out of the way, then obliviated me if I ever found out what he was doing after I got out. Sooo, what's the plan, your dad had the same look whenever he was about to do some serious hell raising, and judging from the fact you took me out of storage, I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with the will."

"Yep, I just need to take care of my part first then we can see about screwing with the heads of Dumbledore and my former-best friends."

"Right well aside from the money and artefacts that go to Molly, Arthur, the twins, Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye everything goes to you pup, even the house Headship, which automatically emancipates you, practically no-one knows this but there was a squib born into the Black family in the Generation before mine, she was my Aunt actually, anyway, the Blacks being the way they were cast her out, the fact that nobody knows is that she married a Muggle named Joshua Evans and had two daughters, Lily and Petunia, so you're my second-cousin."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I caught up with my aunt back when I was an auror, must've forgotten about it, thing is a portrait carries an imprint of all a person's memories, even the ones they don't consciously remember, so while the real me forgot about it, portrait me remembered it."

"Oh, ok, now we'll schedule the public will reading for Thursday this week at about 7pm?" Harry said in a questioning tone to Ragnok to which he nodded, "Ok Sirius here is what I need you to do …"

"… I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun with that." Harry finished, "Ok now, Ragnok, I suppose we should settle those terms now hm?"

"Indeed Harry," after hearing the boy's life thus far Ragnok had been impressed and thus he was going to help him as much as he could without ticking off the goblin council, "There are not many fields of magic that we can help you with. The magic of each race is different, there are few instances where they can combine safely, goblin magic is mostly a combination of runes and pulses of pure magic, a phoenix is completely reliant on fire element magic and so on, humans on the other hand are amongst the most adaptable of races, and indeed that is why they are the dominant species on this planet, humans originally used pure magic to manipulate the five primary elements; fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, and on rare occasions the five sub-elements; ice, wood, steel, light, and darkness, an ability mostly lost over the centuries. However, over the millennia, humans have observed the other races and figured out how to mimic their magic as well, they originally got wands and then staffs from watching the now extinct fair elves, and they developed their own rituals by watching those of goblins, they even developed the first non-elemental spells of their race by observing the abilities of house-elves of all creatures and that's where they got apparition as well, divination they learned from the centaurs and so on. But there are some things we can do other then rituals, and I must say you appear to have gotten all the use out of rituals that you can without any negative side-effects, back in the last goblin-human war there were a few humans who fought on our side who figured out how to create weapons that could channel magic that would work for humans, as well as having a series of runes tattooed on their forearms (think Ronan from Stargate Atlantis's tattoo an his forearm only with bands of runes instead of triangles) to allow them to use a set of spells, no more then 3 per arm and it is preferred that you use the same set on each arm as one person tried differently and wound up in a vegetative state, which were programmed into the runes, without a wand or any other focus. While the Rune-chains would be fairly easy to do, while painful, the weapon would be nearly impossible due to the fact that it has to be forged out of newly created, crystallised elemental magic, there are few magical creatures capable of such a feat and those that are, are notoriously stingy when it comes to sharing their abilities with others. We cannot give you a ready made one either as each weapon will only channel magic for the one it was made for."

"I'd like to use **Everbero**(altered Stunner, navy blue in colour, stuns a person until the caster of Everbero uses Ennervate (which he could do wandlessly anyway))**, Reducto Maxima**(more powerful version of Reducto)and** Reflectus**(an altered version of Protego(which just stops spells) light green colour, it reflects anything but AK, solid objects and elemental spells, at a higher power back at the origin of the spell (think of the refractor shield Fox has on Super smash brothers))for the rune chain spells. What kind of creatures would be able to create crystallised elemental magic?" Harry asked, he had a hunch.

"Any creature able to compact an element enough to make it solid is capable, though there extremely few, not to mention all of them are completely untameable, and they are about as intelligent as we are, the only reason they are not acknowledged as beings is they are unable to communicate with us."

"Would a Hell Hound do?"

"Yeah, good luck finding one that's willing to share though, even though they are guardians they refuse, quite adamantly, to share their abilities with others, I should know, I watched as one of the humans who were working with us be incinerated for asking a hell hound who was wondering through the camp one night for the crystal."

"I told you I'm a natural animagus right," "Yes" "I never told you my form though, a Hell Hound, though my form has green flames instead of red so it'll never be mistaken for the real deal by anyone who knows what their looking at, so do you think I'll be able to create this crystal?"

"You should be able to, in fact, because you were the one that made it, it should work even better for you then any wand would, we can even put a transformation rune on it so that it can change form to look like a normal wand and back to its real appearance in a fraction of a second, that would be useful for storage and anonymity."

"So when can we do this, and how long would it take?"

"The Rune-chains will need preparation first, especially since each chain must be designed so that it will work with your magic specifically, we could probably get a vial of your blood and a sample of your magic, stored in this piece of quartz here, and have them ready for application on Thursday. A crystal large enough to use for a blade, a Japanese style katana would be the best blade for you I believe, would take about an hour to create, once you've created it we can take it down to the forge, and, using the blood and magic you've given us, forge the blade so that it will respond only to you, to everyone else it will be only a blade, it will act as a focus for you and you alone, though I think we should get a teacher for sword handling and martial arts in general so you don't accidentally chop off your own fingers, I have an idea as to who would be willing, I'll contact her soon and tell you the details on Thursday, that's when the blade will be ready too."

"Ok, so what do you want in return? I'm not naïve enough to think that you're doing this from the bottom of your heart."

"You'll owe us a favour; we'll call it in later."

--

As Harry walked out the front doors of Gringotts he looked at the time _'hmmm 1:30pm, that took a while, now what do I need, a new trunk obviously, I made up that letter to Remus in Gringotts so I don't have to worry about a wand as I'll get something better Thursday, lots of books, mostly the real fiddly things like enchantments, transfiguration, wards and potions as you can't do them by focus and intent alone, I'll also need some books on arithmancy, runes, duelling tactics, foreign magic (can't hurt) and a quick way to learn languages would be nice, I'll need more then just normal clothes(though I will get some), Dragonskin maybe, better get a wand holster as well, some fingerless gloves,… and I have to get the owl treats for Hedwig too, can't forget that or she'll get into a right fuss, the things I do for that bird."_

His mind made up on what he needs Harry went to the trunk shop that he vaguely remembered from when Hagrid had brought him shopping before first year, it was really dusty, no-one was in the store except for the guy who owned the place who was at the counter … asleep and snoring loudly enough to wake the dead. Harry walked up to the guy and picked up a book that was on the counter, and proceeded to slam it on the desk, startling the guy so much that he fell off his chair.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a multi-compartment trunk, preferably one with at least 3 compartments being walk-in rooms and another compartment being an extended width bookcase, I would prefer if it had an inbuilt shrinking charm and some security and protective enchantments as well." Harry stated with a calm face and voice whilst laughing his arse off on the inside.

After re-orienting himself with the land of the living and registering the request the man stood back up and said, "We don't often have such requests, usually only aurors or people who do a lot of travelling, and while I wouldn't have anything against anyone who would want to leave England in these times, somehow I don't think you're one of them, well lets see here, follow me." The store owner went into the back of his shop with Harry following, "Ah here we go, one seven compartment trunk, magical signature security, it will only allow people that have been keyed in to open it, an unbreakable enchantment strong enough to withstand anything but an AK and a powerful stinger ward just in case anyone tries to use magic to open it, 1 normal size compartment, 1 5x depth compartment, 1 bookcase compartment with an automatically updating list of contents on the side here, just tap the book you want and the bookshelf will move to the side until the book you tapped becomes available at which point it will stick out, 4 6mx5m rooms which are linked by doors inside them, here's the list of the available sets of décor for them, right now they're just empty rooms with stone walls, but you can set up anything from a potions lab to a Jacuzzi, for a fee of course"

"Hmmm, well, can I have a bedroom with bathroom, Gryffindor style, a gymnasium (_'even after that ritual to get me in shape, I have to stay that way'_), and the Jacuzzi (_'even a hero has to relax in a hot tub every now and then'_), I'll leave the last for storage so can you just put a bunch of shelves along the walls?" Nod. "Great, so how much?"

"800 galleons."

After paying for the trunk and waiting for the rooms to get set up, which took 18 minutes, Harry set off towards flourish and blotts, in there he got various texts on enchantments, transfiguration, wards, potions (including a beginner's book that he'd seen a Slytherin first year poring over once, apparently it had everything in it that Snape expected them to learn from trial and error), arithmancy (there was a giant tome titled _practically everything you'll ever need to know about arithmancy so you can do it yourself_), various tomes of runes from different cultures, duelling tactics (including a few written by Mad-Eye Moody), and a book of languages that was apparently enchanted so that when you've finished the chapter on the language you wanted to learn, you'll know that language, though it won't get rid of an accent, it was rare and very valuable so that's why it wasn't in common use. After paying for the books Harry headed over to Ollivander's.

"Hello Mr Potter, good disguise, almost had me fooled for a second there, Holly and Phoenix Feather wasn't it, I hope nothings wrong."

"Not at all, I'm after a wand holster actually, one of those Auror class ones that Moody keeps babbling about."

"Ah, yes … normally I wouldn't sell those to someone in school, but considering the number of times you-know-who has tried to kill you over the years and the amount of damage you've done to his plans I suppose I could make an exception in this case," he went behind the counter and grabbed a box from underneath it, "here we go, one Auror class wand holster, one size fits all, anti-summoning enchantments on the holster itself and whatever it holds, made of iron belly Dragonskin, so its practically indestructible, enchanted to be invisible to all but the person wearing it and it launches the wand into your hand with nothing but a flick of the wrist, that'll be 200 galleons."

"Thanks." Harry said as he paid for the holster and put it on, then left.

After that Harry headed over to Madam Malkin's where he got some school robes, formal robes, as well as some shirts, pants, boxers, socks and shoes, nothing really fancy except the auto-size and auto-repair enchantments on them. He paid for them, put on a set, shoved the rest into his trunk and headed back out wearing comfortable muggle style clothes for the first time in his life.

'_Ok then, that's everything but Dragonskin armour, if I remember right from before 3__rd__ year there's an armoury at the entrance to knockturn that'll take care of my Dragonskin needs.'_ As Harry thought this he went over and, sure enough, there it was, Draconis' Armoury. Harry went inside to see not only Dragonskin cloaks, vests, gloves, pants and boots, but also weapons of all kinds, from great battle axes to daggers.

"Can I help ye?" Asked a very large man who looked like he had just gotten out of a forge, then again he probably had.

"Yes, I'm after a full set of Dragonskin clothes, Hungarian horntail preferably (Harry checked in the monster book of monsters, horntail leather was the best for protection, it was also very light and flexible, but completely pitch-black in colour, the only reason aurors don't wear it is the price-tag), so that's cloak, vest, gloves, fingerless with spikes on the knuckles preferably, pants, and boots, I'd prefer if they had auto-resize enchantments as I'm not done growing yet."

"That sort of stuff needs to be done custom so if you'll come into the back we can have you measured up, then I'll have it done by Thursday at the latest, apparently just about everyone who can afford Dragonskin armour already has it so I'm pretty free, spending most of me time makin swords, axes and the like."

"So how much will this cost me anyway?" Harry asked, curious.

"1,500 galleons all up, the leather may be uncomfortable at first but it'll take about 30 mins for those resize enchantments to work, then it'll take maybe 3-4 hours of constant use to get rid of the stiffness, after that it will be quite comfortable, especially with the enchantments to allow it to adjust to the weather, allowing it to breathe in hot weather and such. After getting measured and paying Harry headed over to Eyelop's Owl Emporium to get Hedwig's owl treats then went to an empty alleyway, signalled to Hedwig who landed on his arm and teleported them back to Privet Dr (_'what a day'_)

--

Later that afternoon in Ragnok's office, he heard the chime that signalled a floo call.

"Let it through." He then looked up when the fire flared green to see the head of a beautiful woman, "Ah, Mademoiselle Delacour, it is good to see you again."

end of chapter

AN

ROBERT19588 - do you honestly think that Dumbledore would have ignored the fanatic loyalty Dobby had for Harry

Please r&r but this is my first FF so be nice


End file.
